The Princess and her Prince
by SailorSenshiStar2
Summary: Living life as a servant, Serena tries to escape the wrath of her own fear and the sizzling passion she shares with someone forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and Her Prince

By SailorSenshiStar

Rating: R

Summary: Serena's an orphan who was adopted by a kind and generous man. After his untimely death, she was left in the clutches of her deadly adoptive mother. Living life as a servant, she tries to escape the wrath of her own fear and the sizzling passion she shares with someone forbidden.

_Chapter 1_

"No, you piece of filth, put that down this instant!"

"Sorry," the little girl mumbled incoherently against the collar of her black dress, "I- I was only looking."

"I don't want you touching anything in this house unless your told!," the bony older figure growled as she grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her face closer to hers, her breath reeking of garlic from her recent dinner. "What possessed Robin to adopt a pest like you is beyond me, since he's gone now and we can't take you back, I expect you to act like the little beggar that you are!"

Serena cowered as she nodded her head, "Yes, Mother."

"And don't you ever call me your mother. I'm not your mother, you hear me! Your mother's dead, she abandoned you because she didn't want you anymore than I do. Now stay away from me, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. Go make yourself useful in the kitchen!"

"Yes, Mu- Mam."

"Get away from me you filthy creature, I can't stand the site of you!" the woman in black spat as she pointed a long finger towards the door.

Serena all but ran outside, tears of fear and heartache beginning to fall unheeded now on her soft rosy cheeks, her sky blue eyes were bloodshot as she headed towards the kitchen. Unable to see clearly through the haze of her tears she ran into a wall and fell painfully backwards, her silent tears now racking sobs.

She wept. Not only from the treatment of her adoptive mother but also for the death of her father. It had been his funeral today, he'd died.

Serena hugged herself as she lay on the floor.

Two lone figures walked by her, heading for their mother's chambers. A little boy with midnight blue orbs and dark, almost black hair walked by her, sneering before he turned his head away. The other boy, who resembled his brother's looks to a tee, mimicked his actions, his head whipping away in disgust at the site of the crying girl.

They were both almost four years her senior and had never taken a liking to their 'adopted sister'.

Serena leaned against the wall as coldness surrounded her and threatened to consume her. "Papa," she whispered to the empty corridors, "Papa…"

_10 years later_

"Serena! Oi Lazy, get up!" Molly screamed at her friend, her attempt to wake Serena up remaining fruitless … the girl slept like a log!

"Serena, I'm warning you, if you don't get up in five seconds I'm going to have to use drastic measures!"

Serena threw a pillow at her friend, "Go away!"

"That's it, you asked for it," Molly grabbed the jug of water lying near Serena's bed before lifting the covers back and pouring just a little of it out to let Serena know that she wasn't kidding.

Serena screamed at the cold sensation before sitting up in bed and giving her friend an evil glare. "You're dead, Molly!" she screamed, scrambling out of bed and attempting to chase her friend around her small narrow bed.

When she did grab a hold of her, she tossed her onto the bed before attempting to tickle her senseless, "That water was bloody cold!"

Molly laughed as she settled back onto the bed once Serena had given up. "Sorry sweetheart, but we have to go to the market today. You know how the old hag gets a heart attack when everything isn't there when she wants it, plus we've run out of eggs. She'll want those for her 'growing' boys."

Serena grinned, "Talking about the two of them, any ideas where they were last night?"

Molly sighed, "Probably with one of their 'mistresses'." She turned around to lean on her elbow and face Serena. "They have the looks of a God, if only they had a personality to match. They could be the perfect guys. I mean, they're both bloody gorgeous, every female in this kingdom knows that … but they're as cold as ice. I blame the old hag for that, they're just like her. Speaking of men … how are things with Seiya?"

Serena drew her eyes together dangerously, "What do you mean, 'how are things with Seiya?'"

Molly laughed, "You know that you two are perfect for each other, if only you'd get that fantasy out of your head!"

Serena lay back on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge, "Don't spoil my fantasy, Molly. You'll see someday. My Prince will come and we'll live happily ever after."

"Wake up, Serena, that's just fairy tale mumbo jumbo. In real life, there are no Princes who'll ride in on their noble steeds to save you. All we get are sleazebags in their expensive carriages coming to look down our dresses. That's reality Serena, face it," Molly muttered sadly.

"Just have a little faith, Molly. You'll see, it'll all work out somehow."

Molly smiled sadly at her long time comrade, "I hope your dreams do come true sweetheart, you deserve as much. Now you'd better get ready and out of bed, we need to get going soon."

Serena nodded and headed for the tiny bathing room that she shared with the other maids within the palace. "I'll be out in a tick!"

Serena emerged from the bathing room a few minutes later and pulled a long white dress on swiftly. She ran a quick brush through her hair and tied it up in her signature pony tails, "All done, Moll!"

As they left the kitchen hurriedly pulling on their cloaks; Serena, who was too busy trying to clasp the front of her cloak together hurtled right into something …

She bit her lip painfully as she anticipated the pain that was going to come as her bottom hit the hard tiled floor. And come it did, with Serena nearly yelping out. Swallowing back her scream, she turned to look up at the figure towering above her. He hadn't even moved since the impact of Serena's little body reflected off his broad chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!"

Darien stared at the petite girl lying before his feet. Her face was a little hazy due to the horrible headache he was suffering from but he knew who it was already. He didn't bother to offer her a hand, Serena noticed this fact and bit back a snarl, Mr. Prim and Perfect wouldn't want to be contaminated.

"Are you blind?!" he ground out, his headache getting worse, damn but he shouldn't have drank so much the night before. This morning found him lying in a bed, naked, with a stranger. He couldn't even remember how he'd ended up their in the first place. "Watch where you're going next time … whatever your name is," he added under his breath before ignoring her and heading for his room, he just needed to sleep the blasted thing off.

Serena stared at his retreating back and stuck her tongue out at him, to her surprise he turned around then and she put her tongue back in her mouth looking guiltily at the floor as she got up.

"Send a servant in upstairs and tell them to bring me an aspirin and a glass of water," he paused for awhile, "In fact, I want you to do that," he pointed at Molly.

Molly sighed under her breath, "Right away, Sir."

Serena knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, as he was turning around to head back to his former destination, she stopped him with her timid voice. "Excuse me, Sir. I'm sorry but we were just off to the market. Mrs. Shields would be very … upset if don't get breakfast ready in time and we're running late as it is."

Darien paused to study her, his vision becoming a little clearer now, "And whose fault is that?"

"Forget it Sere, it'll just take me two minutes," Molly reassured.

"No wait, Molly. The last time we were late; we were threatened to be thrown out the house. It was humiliating," she turned back to Darien, "You, Sir, shouldn't have drunk so much last night. It's your own fault you've got a hangover, so since it's your fault, maybe you should make amends yourself as well!" she was about to turn around when he called her again.

"Forget what I said … Molly," he said and watched as Serena grinned triumphantly, "I want _you_ to do what I said and if you aren't in my room in 1 minute with that aspirin and water, I'll make it my personal business to see that you are thrown out of this house and job. You hear me!"

With that he turned on his heels and headed for his bedroom.

Serena frowned deeply, "Arrogant son of a bit-"

Molly laughed, "Don't worry about it Serena. I'll go to the market on my own, you answer to him. That way I might make it back in time."

Serena entered the dark room cautiously and upon seeing the half dressed figure lying on the bed she was about to leave the aspirin and glass of water on the bedside table and head back when suddenly, she heard Darien groan and turn towards her.

He sat up and picked up the aspirin, "And where do you think you're off to?"

"Nowhere?" Serena tried half-heartedly.

"Damn right, I want you to … clean up this room. Pick up every last bit of rubbish."

Serena threw a glare in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking, "I saw that, now get back to work."

Looking around the immaculate room, she couldn't see a thing out of place, what exactly was she meant to clean up. Her eyes landed on the window and an idea sprung in mind.

Heading towards the shaded windows, she rubbed her hands together, gave a silent prayer before pulling back the curtains and just as she'd expected, she heard a loud groan from behind her. Serves the bastard right!

"God damn it woman, are you trying to kill me? Shut the flaming curtains!"

Serena grinned wickedly before turning towards him with an innocent expression, "But Sir, its morning and you did ask me to clean up this room, I can't see without the light."

Darien tried to adjust to the light and put on a brave face in front of his nemesis. "I see we have a smart-ass on our hands."

"I'm glad you think so, Sir," Serena curtsied.

Darien glared, "Come here," he spoke dangerously softly.

Serena walked up to him; her chin held high but deep inside, she was scared out of wits. But she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut around him.

He stared up at her face for a long time before his hand slid into her hair and he pulled her head down, mere inches from his face. "Watch your step, darling. If I were you, I'd be careful; I don't take nicely to being laughed at." He breathed on her lips but he didn't attempt to kiss her and unable to help herself Serena's gaze slid past his mesmerizing eyes to rest on his lips. She looked back into his eyes, a flaming fire leaping in their depths and her gaze once again slid down to his mouth. _Such beautiful lips_, she thought dazedly.

Her gaze once again landed on his eyes and this time she didn't look away, nor did he.

She heard an animal-like growl from him, coming from the back of his throat. Before she knew what was happening his mouth landed on hers … and consumed her. His tongue went immediately to the deep recesses of her mouth, his lips hot against hers, hers soft, welcoming … wet. His hand slipped around her nape as he pulled her head closer, pushing her back, deepening the kiss. His other hand wound round her small waist, his hand spanning out at the small of her back while the tips of his fingers landed provocatively on her bottom.

Serena moaned. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but when was the last time she listened to her own thoughts? Darien was consuming her, his experienced tongue suckling on hers and pulling it into his own mouth, biting gently then more persistently. He wanted her to touch him. Her hands landed tentatively on his hard shoulders, his muscles rippling as her hands moved lower, down his strong chest and then up again, delving into his silky black hair. Darien groaned loudly, but this time it wasn't like before; this time it was filled with passion and … longing.

He pulled away from her mouth harshly, Serena, still too dazed and excited to speak didn't notice what was happening until he'd pulled her on top of him and then rolled over so she was lying beneath him, staring into his passion filled eyes. Once again he leant down and stole her breath away, his kisses strayed away from her mouth, kissing her jaw lightly, trailing hotly down the length of her long, smooth neck to the hollow that led down to her lithe body which was writhing impatiently beneath his. He nibbled lightly on her collar bone and then bit harder, nearly drawing blood but leaving behind what was sure to end up as a love bite, Serena yelped in pain and pleasure. His tongue came out then, smoothing over the wound. Serena felt her heart rate increasing rapidly. What was he doing to her? She'd never felt more alive in her life or more vulnerable, she thought.

Darien lifted her body, his hands resting on her buttocks as he ground his arousal against the urgent movement of her hips. Sliding his hands higher, he so easily located the zipper that kept her body hidden from his hungry gaze. He wanted her and God damn it; he was going to have her, right here, right now! Pulling the zip hurriedly down her arched back, he made a quick job of disposing of it followed quickly by her knee length pants and then … he paused. Staring down at her body, she heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

By God, she was gorgeous, he thought amazedly. Why hadn't he ever noticed her before … wait a minute! What was he thinking? She was pretty, he could give her that much but he'd seen more beautiful women then her before, had the pleasure of sharing their beds on several occasions. This girl wasn't any more special than they were. He'd have what he wanted from her … more to fill his curiosity; then he'd be done with her, like most of his past lovers. This girl … he'd never slept with a servant before but there was a first time for everything. Maybe his mind was still run over by all that alcohol he'd had the night before.

Hearing a moan from the lips of the girl in question stopped his thought process altogether, all he could do now was … feel. Her innocent hands pulled him down on her as the state of her undress went unnoticed by the rosy glow surrounding her. Kissing her, his tongue deep in her mouth, he discarded off his trousers easily and then his hands were over her, pulling her on top. But then deciding against it and rolling over once again so he towered above her. He'd always been a generous lover but now, he needed and wasn't in any mood of giving.

Serena felt her world tip upside down as she felt a hard object probing between her legs; her eyes flew open to land on the miraculous blue of his. "Have you ever done this before?"

Serena shook her head no; Darien cursed under his breath, leaning down he kissed her. Hard. Her scream of slight pain was swallowed up by his mouth as he broke through her virginal barrier. Easing out slowly, he softened the kiss, pushing her damp bangs away from her forehead. He pushed in again, repeating a rhythm that Serena soon caught on to. Her hips moved up to their own accord to meet his and their bodies melded as one as they moved together joined more intimately than any bodily contact.

When Serena climaxed she screamed out Darien's name, when he came, he bit the side of her neck. He didn't even know her name!

About an hour later, the two lay together, Darien lying half on top of her, well spent and satisfied.

Serena shifted her face to look into the sleeping face of … her lover? Shaking her head she quietly slipped out of the warm, ruffled bed and went to her own chambers. She had a lot of explaining to do to Molly when she came back, she never kept anything from her, but Molly wasn't the only one who would want answers, she wanted some answers too.

"You what!" Molly shouted as she finally processed Serena's rushed words.

"Here me out first Mol, it just happened! It wasn't like I'd planned on seducing him or the other way round. It just … happened," she repeated weakly.

Molly panicked, walking back and forth the room, "Serena, he could sack you! His got good enough reason to do so and … he could black mail you into doing it again!" Molly said, shocked at her own discovery.

"He wouldn't do that, Mol," Serena replied.

"How do you know that? He can and if he wants to he will!"

"That's the whole thing Molly; I don't think he'd want to do it again. It was probably a one night thing for him."

Molly took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Ok, what's done is done; now we just have to keep you away from him. They're holding a ball in a few weeks time, I want you to stay away from him till then, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"Good, now," Molly sighed exhaustedly, "Give me all the details!"

_A few weeks later… _

"Hurry up, Serena. The guests are all here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, _sheesh_, don't get your panties in such a twist!"

Molly smiled, "Fine, I'll chill but will you just hurry up already, you're always running behind schedule!"

Serena grinned, "That's me, the one and only!"

Heading out of the kitchen, dressed in a knee length waitress dress, she continued to carry food around the grand hall marvelling at the sight of the extravagances on display. Her gaze kept wandering now and then looking for someone. But damn straight she wasn't going to admit it.

And then she spotted him, with his arm wound carelessly around a tall, beautiful black haired woman's shoulders. She was leaning affectionately towards him and Serena could guess that they'd probably been intimate with each other on more than one occasion.

She felt bile rise up her throat, a green monster threatening to rear its ugly head. She was jealous.

Trying to keep her eyes from landing on him every few minutes, she pulled her head away swiftly and went to stand on the sidelines. She stood there, being as acutely ignored as a piece of furniture, there to have its use but holding no real value.

She watched as couples sidled off to the dance floor and sighed wistfully as Darien led his own partner into a slow number, with her tucked neatly against his long length. Feeling the fresh tinge of tears, she tore her gaze away. Why was she feeling like this for him anyway? Just because she'd made love to him once didn't mean she owned him, in fact, he'd been as ruthless and uninviting in his love making as he had been towards his feelings for her all her life … so why did his rejection hurt so much now? A few days ago, if someone had asked her if she hated Darien Shields, her answer would've been a prompt yes, now … now she didn't know because she couldn't understand her own feelings for him anymore than imagining that he had given their union a second thought. She was just another fling for him, made all the more worse because she was a mere servant and Darien Shields hated anyone who was of a lower class than him, yet …

Shaking her head vigorously, she resumed her job of blending in with the furniture while carrying trays full of food around to the chubby men and skinny women all of whom held more of a chance of falling in bed with Darien Shields a second time than she ever would.

As she was about to head for the kitchen to restock, she felt a light hand at her wrist, holding her in place.

Whipping her head around, her eyes clashed with the laughing ones of her friend, "Seiya!" she squealed before attempting to mock-whack him around the head with her tray.

"The one and only! Miss me?"

Serena grinned, "Not at all!"

"I missed you though," Seiya sighed before leaning in to place a quick, soft kiss on her cheek.

Seiya's family were old friends of the Shields, ever since she'd first met him, Serena had taken a liking to this fun loving person and as they'd grown older, becoming the best of friends to the moment Seiya declared his undying love to Serena. Only problem was, she didn't feel the same about this man, she'd given it a go, went out with him for quiet walks and such but to no avail. She didn't deserve him; he was too good for her.

Serena sighed leaning into him, she liked being held by him, and it was so comforting and … safe. She wanted a man's arms to be wrapped around her forever, to be there for her … forever.

Seiya stroked her hair gently, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Serena nodded before gently pushing him away, "I have to get back to work," she whispered softly, her gaze drifting off once again to land on Darien and to her utter surprise … he was staring right back at her! An intense look with a deep blue flame alight in it, his lover cradled against his chest as they moved slowly in time to the music.

Giving Seiya an apologetic look, she headed for the kitchen once again. Darien was probably wondering what a man like Seiya was doing with a girl like her!

Heading back outside again, she didn't even notice when the tray she was holding was faced towards the object of her recent fantasies, his lover nowhere in sight.

"Hi," he said conversationally.

Serena smiled shyly at him, "Hello."

"Enjoying the party?"

Serena looked at him, thinking he was serious but then she saw the challenging glint in his eyes and her pretence faltered. Not even bothering to reply to such a pompous question, she waited patiently for him to unload the nearly empty drink onto the tray.

"Do you like to dance?"

Serena looked up into his face again, could it be possible that he might actually ask her for a dance? "I love to dance."

Darien's mouth turned in a half smile before he spotted his partner at the other end of the room and completely ignoring Serena, he headed towards her.

Crimson with embarrassment, Serena continued collecting glasses from the vast hall. When she felt a presence at her elbow, she had already guessed who it was.

"Would milady like to dance?"

Serena smiled affectionately at him, "The lady would love to but …" she bit her lip, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry, darling, you're with me," he replied before dispatching of her tray on a nearby table. Serena stepped into Seiya's arms as they glided through the ball room. Suddenly, the music changed into a faster tempo and pulling Serena closer to him, he led her into a fast number which got Serena laughing and twirling around as if she were flying.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as they moved to give the couple room, their attention captured by the enchanting duo. As the song drew to a close, Seiya lifted Serena off the ground, turned a full circle before placing her on her feet and ending with a quick stolen kiss. The guests clapped enthusiastically and the two curtsied, before laughing and moving off the dance floor.

"That was amazing," Serena bubbled with laughter in her voice. "We make a great team!"

"Well, without all my hard work, you'd still be stepping on my toes so…" he prompted.

"Thank you Seiya, you are the greatest man I know," Serena muttered mechanically.

"Damn straight woman!"

Serena whacked him round the head and giggled as he pretended to bite her finger.

Just then, a dark shadow fell behind Serena, turning around; she was face to chest with Darien.

"You dance well," he said simply.

"Thank you, Seiya," Serena mumbled, before giving Seiya a quick kiss on the cheek and a good-bye.

As she picked up her tray, she felt the presence of the foreboding man following her, "Can we talk?"

Serena turned around, shaking her head no. A few minutes ago, she would've jumped at the idea but that warm feeling had slowly disappeared due to his attitude towards her.

"I have work to do," she said.

"The others can pick those up, come on, sweetheart; it's only for a few minutes."

She felt bitter resentment at his nick name for her; she doubted he even knew what her real name was.

"Thank you, Sir, but no thanks."

Darien decided to change tact, "How about a dance?"

Serena continued to ignore him, "No, thanks."

"But you said you love dancing, what's stopping you?"

_You are_, she wanted to scream but she kept her mouth firmly shut. "My feet hurt," she murmured instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can take a break if you want."

Once again Serena shook her head, "Madam, would not be happy."

Darien shrugged, "Forget Madam for awhile." He cleared his throat abruptly. "Would you … will you join me tonight?"

Serena was shocked! He did not just say what she thought he had.

"Pardon?"

Darien ran his hands through his hair, "Will you come to my room tonight … and stay?"

Serena rubbed her eyes, God she really needed some sleep tonight, she was hallucinating.

"Sorry, Sir, but could you just repeat that?"

"Damn it woman, I want you in my bed!" he sounded frustrated as he pulled her closer to him, his mouth hot against her ear, "I want that long hair of yours spread out on my pillow. I want those endless legs wrapped around me as I drive myself into you, to hear you scream out my name when you cum. I want your mouth on mines, my tongue deep inside you, your hands on my … damn it, I want you to stop haunting me! Serena, I want you!" he finished as he bit the lobe of her ear while she felt his arousal hard against her in the middle of the crowded room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and Her Prince

By SailorKittyMoon2

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Summary: Serena's an orphan who was adopted by a kind and generous man. After his untimely death, she was left in the clutches of her deadly adoptive mother. Living life as a servant, she tries to escape the wrath of her own fear and the sizzling passion she shares with someone forbidden.

Chapter 2

_Smack!_

That's the sound Serena wanted to hear, she wanted to see his face turn away with embarrassment as she threw all his pride and self-dignity down the drain. She wanted to see his eyes redden with anger; she wanted his heart to hurt … just like hers had from his bitter rejection earlier on. He wanted her! Well screw him and his 'I can have whatever I want' fantasy. He didn't own her! She wasn't his little bitch to come sniffing up his ass whenever he was in 'the mood'. No, she was Serena Shields, a strong and independent individual. If he thought he could have everything he wanted, then he had another thing coming.

But, of course, she couldn't slap him away the way she so wanted to. She'd no doubt be thrown out of 'house and honey' as the saying went. No, she knew how much respect this creep deserved and he was long overdue for it.

"Will you kindly let go of me, _Sir_," she mocked with a little scowl on her lips.

Darien remained unfazed but she didn't miss the slight challenging glint in his eyes, before he unceremoniously pushed her away from him.

He stood there; studying her and Serena was beginning to wonder how many people were actually witnessing this heated exchange. She was about to swiftly turn away, when he once again reached for her, this time he placed a light hand on her forearm. She turned towards him as he leaned in closer, yet again.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, well know this sweetheart, like it or not, you're mines for as long as I want you. After that you can go opening your legs for whomever you please, because after I'm done with you, you won't even be worth the trouble I'm going through this very minute."

Serena gasped, "Why you-"

He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips, "Uh, uh sweetheart, mind your tongue. Believe it or not, you will be mine, whether you like it or not."

With that he turned away from her briskly heading towards the stairs.

Serena could feel heated tears of embarrassment and anger building up in her eyes. She looked up to find a concerned looking Seiya heading towards her.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked bringing his arms about her.

Serena shook her head even as the tears refused to diminish from within her eyes. Seiya took her by the hand and led her away. Once they were outside, he pulled her in for a hug. "Sweetheart, don't do this to me. It hurts for me to see you like this, tell me what's wrong?"

Serena leant into his warm hug and a little of the anger she had felt towards Darien dissipated. She could feel her eyes beginning to droop and she felt like she wanted to stay here forever, in his arms.

"Seiya?"

"Hmmm?"

"You love me, no?"

"More than you'll ever know, sweetheart."

She looked up at him then, "Forever?"

"Forever and always."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Serena smiled lightly. "Good, because you know I love you too, right?"

Seiya smiled sadly as he felt her getting drowsy in his arms, the night's chores catching up with her. "If only you did. If only you did," he whispered into the night.

The next morning found Serena up bright and early. She washed and dressed quickly and was sitting cross-legged on her bed trying to put together the fragmented pieces of the night before just as her friend came calling for her.

"Ser-"

She was cut off upon seeing her little angel sitting on the bed in deep concentration.

Serena looked up then, a confused look about her, "How'd I get here, Mol?"

"Seiya brought you!" Molly giggled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "So, dish out the dirt and don't leave anything out!"

Serena grinned, "You know what, apart from having a little talk with him, I can't remember the rest of the night."

"You're lucky that wicked witch didn't catch you, she was away … shall we say … entertaining the guests."

They both fell about into a fit of giggles as Serena gave out a loud, "Ewww!"

"I know," Molly agreed, "Poor guest, doubt he's ever coming back. Talking about guests, I'm sorry I couldn't keep an eye on you last night, darling, but I'm pretty sure that Seiya did an excellent job. The guests didn't bother you did they?"

"Not really, but Darien did," Serena muttered gloomily.

Molly's eyes shot with anger, "He didn't try to make you do anything did her, because if he did I swear-"

Serena laughed, "It never got as far as that. He just threatened me a bit, saying he'd have his way with my gorgeous body if it was the last thing he did," Serena sighed dramatically.

Molly threw a pillow at her, "No, really."

"Well he said something along those lines anyway," she laughed, but then as his true words began to ring out again in her head, her head bowed again, "He scares me, Mol."

Molly gathered her up in a big hug, "Well you aren't getting out of my sight for a minute, do you hear me? You stay close to me and if he wants anything done, well he'll have the two of us to deal with."

"A threesome?"

"Ewww!" they both cried in unison, before giggling like little girls and heading for the kitchens.

"Darien?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?" His mother asked him as she looked at him sceptically.

Darien looked up at her with a faraway look in his eyes; he continued to ignore her question.

"Darien!" she said more aggressively.

"Yes, Mother?" he muttered in annoyance.

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

He sighed, "What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"

"You're here for breakfast, when was the last time that happened? What happened to that gorgeous woman you were with yesterday, the one with the dark hair, what was her name again?"

"Raye Charleston."

"That's the one; doesn't her father own various companies, expanding from Britain all the way to the USA?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Mother. You very well know that he does so stop pestering me with your childish games."

His mother sniffed snobbishly, "Speaking of childish, where is that girl with the breakfast tray?"

"She's ill milady," the servant girl standing by her side murmured softly.

"Well who's taking care of breakfast then?"

"Shall I go check for you?"

Just then Serena walked out with a tray balanced on her hand while the other held a hot, steaming pot of tea.

"Hurry up, you insolent child," Mrs Shields muttered angrily.

Serena placed the tray expertly on the table before pouring out a hot steaming cup of tea for the mistress of the house. "There you go, Mam."

"Only speak when your spoken to," the mistress bit out angrily.

Serena winked at the servant girl who was attempting to hide a little giggle, away from the prying eyes of the 'wicked witch', as they lovingly referred to her.

Serena turned towards Darien; she had to steady herself for a while at the uncanny similarities between the two brothers. "And Master Diamond, what would you like?"

Darien, who had been watching the earlier display with wry amusement, lifted up an assessing eyebrow at her comment.

"I'll just have the normal," he didn't add a 'please' after that 'command', after all, he didn't need to, in his eyes, she didn't even deserve as much.

"As you say, Sir."

"Darien, I have some very important matters to discuss with you after, so find some time for your dear old mother later when you can."

Serena grinned at the wicked witch's obvious mistake, so much for motherly love, she rolled her eyes.

When she looked down at Darien, he returned her gaze with a superior half smile, which, much to her chagrin made her go week at the knees. Oh she could never mistake that smile, well if it wasn't the bastard himself, Diamond wouldn't even spare her another glance.

She had to wait on them while they ate breakfast in case they needed extra provisions, and every moment she spent in his presence sent a jolt of anger … mixed with a little pleasure every time he looked at her with that heated gaze.

After the 'Queen' was done with her breakfast, she snottily left the table; the servant girl gave Serena a little wave before she wandered off following her mistress swiftly.

Serena, assuming her services were no longer required, made to retrieve the dishes from the table but was halted by a hand to her wrist.

Darien, who had hardly touched his breakfast, looked into Serena's eyes. She stared back at him defiantly, not daring to give away how frightened she was really feeling. As she was too busy pondering over the situation, he just as easily, pulled her towards him so she was now straddling his lap.

Serena tried to push him away from her but he gripped her wrists in an iron-tight hold behind her back.

"Why I ought to have you done for sexual harassment," she bit out.

"Here's me trying to look like I care," he muttered sarcastically just as he began to trail kisses along her neck, "And who would actually believe you, sweetheart. You can try screaming all you want, by the time anyone gets here, you'd be out of this house before I snap my fingers."

He continued to place soft kisses along her throat while he placed his free hand round her nape, beneath her hair, in an attempt to bring her closer. Serena tried hard to pull her head back and just as she was about to give his hard-on a swift knee, she felt his hand release its hold on her hands and slide up her dress to massage her inner thigh.

Consumed by feelings totally unbecoming of her, she moaned loudly. She knew she couldn't fight back now, even if she wanted to. But, she wanted to cause him a little pain; if she couldn't fight back then the least she could do was hurt him a little.

Darien groaned as he felt Serena sliding the fabric off his shoulder and then … he cried out in pain, the little minx had just bit him, hard enough to draw blood. He pulled her back by the hair to look into her eyes and upon seeing the slight hint of blood on her lips, he growled loudly, it was eerily one of the most arousing sites he had witnessed. He pulled her towards him as she continued to aimlessly struggle atop him. Little did she know that her movements were rousing the hidden lion from within him.

"If you don't stop wriggling against me, minx, you'll know what it truly means to be fucked," he muttered darkly in her ear even as his tongue trailed a path to the sensitive bit just beneath her ear … and he kissed her there lightly, before trailing further kisses down her jaw.

"You gave me a sleepless night yesterday you know, all I could think about was having you over and over again … in my bed … against a tree … on the floor," he managed in-between lust filled kisses, "On this very table!"

This time Serena moaned loudly as she began to rub her arousal against him, her breathing heavy as he continued to voice out his fantasies in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to murmur his deepest desires against her skin, travelling lower … and lower … and lower until he was kissing her breast through the thin fabric of her dress … his hands travelled inside her dress and through her panties as he smoothed her buttocks while attempting to bring her in more direct contact with his ever-hardening member.

He wanted to scream at the injustice of having her so close but not being able to feel her thoroughly and he wanted to rip her clothes right there and then. She aroused him to an extent that was unbearable! He watched mesmerized as her soft, plump breasts fell up and down before his very eyes … so perfect. He wanted her with a longing that seemed almost insane. He was debating on whether to take her up to his chambers and have his wicked way with her or to have her here and now when they were both suddenly broken out of their reverie by a tentative voice.

"Serena, you in here?"

Serena's eyes suddenly shot open as she looked guiltily up at the highly aroused eyes before her. She quickly gathered herself up, sorting out her dishevelled appearance before she walked towards the door. "I'm coming, Mol," she shouted out before turning towards Darien, who had his eyes closed and was taking in deep breaths. She watched as he swiftly got up from the table, not looking in her direction and headed for the door. She heard him mutter, "Minx," before he left.

_A few hours later _

Serena was on her way to clean out a room on the upper part of the mansion when she heard deep groaning and thudding coming from Darien's room, the door was surprisingly, slightly ajar. She couldn't help herself, she really knew she shouldn't but she just had to look … as she peeked in, the sight that befell her made her want to throw up as Darien was almost urgently thrusting into a blonde haired girl with legs that went on forever. And just before he came, she was about to move away … when she heard it, it was almost a whisper but somehow her ears picked up on it. "Serena!" and she ran …


End file.
